Pirates of the Caribbean The Path to Darkness
by Adil Baselvi
Summary: Two brothers join the army at Port Royal, and stray to and from various lives. Slow start, but I'm building it up. PG-13, will contain drugs, suicide, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Carribean etc. etc. This is so redundant.  
  
Pirates of the Carribean: The Path to Darkness  
Chapter 1  
  
Sun rising. Blue pink and purple. He loved sun rises. They were even more beautiful than sunsets. It would be a good day for fishing. Tate and his brother Bonne were out in their skips. The small fishing vessels were called The Agony and The Ectasy. Funny names but somehow fitting to life.  
  
Tate and Bonne had lived in the Dutch Carribean for the last five years of their short lives. They had left their native Holland when Bonne was expelled from the Academia. He had played saxephone there. He didn't understand the theory very well, and being rebellious at that age, he would not follow the strict rules of writing music. He would question why he couldn't change to certain keys and why his harmonic chord progression did not conform to his professor's expectations. His expulsion had been too embarassing for his family and they moved to the Carribean.  
  
They had visited many of the other islands, at least the ones that were close by. They were typical dutch. Tall, blond hair, blues eyes and a healthy complection. Their hair had been lightened by the sun and the salt from the sea. Their bodies were tanned, lean and musclular from the hard work as fishermen. Bonne, the older of the two, being 17, planned on becoming a sailor when he was of age to leave home. He wanted to travelle, he wanted the advdenture. He wanted to go to the blank spaces on the maps that were yet to be filled in with the dark ink of exploration.  
  
Tate, who was but 16, figured he was destined to the life of a fisherman. He had not the strength nor the guts to join a crew. He wasn't too good of a fisherman at that either. He sat in the boat, tying knots and untying them again, tying them and untying them. Dreaming of the things that lay below the sea. He too wanted to travell. To get away and learn. He was a dreamer. He could not fight, and he had no way of defending himself, verbally or phsically. His dutch background made it hard to speak english to the extent of the englishmen although he spoke a number of languages like most traditional Europeans; English, French, German, a spot of Latin, and of course Dutch.  
  
The turquoise waters streatched out all around them. Tate reached for the rolls of maps and instruments from the box in his boat.  
  
"Never mind those." said Bonne.  
  
"But we should see where we are." replied Tate.  
  
"I know exactley where we are. Anyways, those papers won't help you. We're in the middle of the Gulf. No land marks here." Bonne grinned.  
  
Tate withdrew his hand from the pile of paper and placed it back on the rudder. His brother was right of course. He wouldn't be able to figure out where they were from the maps, but the astrolobe could be used latter. Of course he wouldn't need it then. Bonne was always able to lead them home. Bonne just knew where to go. He had a sense of direction and position in a bigger place.  
  
The sun quickly rose and the sun quickly began to set.  
  
"We should head back in. The sun's going down." said Bonne.  
  
"Let me just take in this catch." replied Tate.  
  
Tate concentrated on dragging in the load. It was heavy. That meant two things. One, he had a good catch, or two, the net was stuck. He hoped to god that the net wasn't nicked on a rock. He'd be up all night mending the fine netting. It was deffinately stuck. Bonne hopped over to the smaller boat and Tate immediately jumped into the other and held the rudder stead. Bonne slowly tugged at on the different sides and lines trying to loosen it. Finally he got it up. Much of the catch had escaped when the netting was let loose. Caught in it were five silver fish.  
  
The sun had set by now and the sea was the same deep blue color as the sky.  
  
"There are things down there." said Tate staring down into the depths.  
  
"Yes. And not just fish of silver and gold. Are you still afraid of sharks?" asked Bonne.  
  
"No. But I mean there are other things down there. Things that we don't know about. Can you see the men. They're marching and they're gathering."  
  
"Should we follow them?" questioned Bonne grinning.  
  
"No." said Tate finally after pausing.  
  
Bonne looked up. They were now near the coastline. Where they were they could not say.  
  
"We must have drifted. All that silly nonsense about the water." said Bonne pulling his sail in tighter.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Tate.  
  
"I think we caught the current. We're four islands south of Jamaica."  
  
"What! Thats so far away. We couldn't have drifted that far!"  
  
"I'm sure we have."  
  
They tacked the boats and turned back. The wind was dead. If anything they were drifting farther north than south.  
  
"We'll spend the night on an island." decided Bonne.  
  
"But we don't know these islands. There could be natives. Or a colony just further on. Or... or... pirates."  
  
"Don't be silly I know a spot on this island just in the cove here. There's food and shelter there."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I got lost once." Bonne replied hesitantly.  
  
They pulled into the cove. Palm trees hung over the edges of a small rock cliff. It was the perfect little harbour to spend the night. Bonne jumped out and tied the boats to a particullarily low hanging tree. He strolled over to where the thin woods met the beach. He hopped around. Bonne kept his distance. Mabye the salt water had gone to his brother's head.  
  
At one point Bonne got down on his knees and started to search in the sand. He grabbed something and with a giant heave, a door in the sand opened up.  
  
Tate ran over to take a look. He saw a small room, lined with crates of every color bottle. Bonne pulled out a box of preservatives and two bottles of rum.  
  
Tate went pale.  
  
"This is perfect. See I told you everything would be alright. You look so pale in the moon, come have some of this, it will rise your spirits." said Bonne, walking towards his brother.  
  
"This, this is illegal." stammered Tate.  
  
"We're not stealing this. This is mine." said Bonne cooly.  
  
"This is yours. But then... you're traffiking to the states. Thats illegal..."  
  
"Don't worry. Some of us have to do things that are against the law to get a step up. I'm not hurting anyone. I'm just like a middle man." Bonne sat down on the beach.  
  
Tate sat down away from him. Upset.  
  
"Aww come on now. Its not all that bad. I know you want some of these lovely fruits. Look I have dried apples. I know you liked those from back home." smiled Bonne. He had a way of knowing what people wanted, when and why.  
  
Tate gave in. He edged closer and ate the apple. He had missed them. Fruit was good; oranges, pinapples, coconuts, bananas, but these were good.  
  
"When did you start?" asked Tate.  
  
"Two years ago. I actually did get lost and I ran into this." replied Bonne.  
  
"Do you hear it?" aksed Tate quickly.  
  
"I hear something. It may be a monkey or something. The island pretty long."  
  
"No I think its people. The voices."  
  
Bonne quickly jumped up and ran to the trees. Tate followed and Bonne pulled him down behind a tree.  
  
"Don't talk." shushed Bonne.  
  
There about a dozen men with torches. They were standing around something. Bonne placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Pirates." said Tate. Bonne quickly put his hand over Tate's mouth, but it was too late. Men turned around and the tourches lit up their faces.  
  
Bonne swiftly pulled out his sword and pushed his brother behind him. He would take on the men which were now circling around them.  
  
"Well well. What have we here? A couple of visitors? I do love company." said a pirate standing infront of Bonne with the rest parted around him. He was most obviously the captain.  
  
"Put the sword down lad. There's no way you plan on killing us all." laughed the pirate captain.  
  
Bonne defiantly brought his sword up to the pirate's eye level.  
  
The captain took out his gun and aimed it at Bonne.  
  
"Kill me. I rather die than stay captive to a lot like you." Bonne spit on the ground.  
  
The captain pointed the gun at Tate.  
  
Bonne dropped his sword.  
  
The captain smiled. "Not to worry son. I wouldn't kill that pretty little mate of yours. I don't know what you've heard, or what you've seen. You tell me what you're doing on my island."  
  
"The wind died."  
  
"Yes it is a shame. But tomorrow the winds will pick up for sure if lightens your heart. But, you've been to this island before have you not?"  
  
"Yes but how do you..." he was cut off.  
  
Two men emerged from the trees behind him and Tate backed up to his brother as they walked towards their captain. The pirates had known that they were there the whole time.  
  
The captain cleared his voice. "Well. Had I known that you two also had no values whatsoever to follow the law, I would have introduced myself sooner. I, am Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, savvy?"  
  
"You're the captain of the Black Pearl?" Tate managed to stammer, coming into the torchlight.  
  
"I am indeed. The most beautiful ship in the world. Come we will go back to the ship. And bring some of that rum with you." Captain Sparrow stode off towards the beach. A large chest was carried between two men, and another place his hand on the two brothers' shoulders.  
  
"Now. You show me where this rum is." he said in a low voice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Carribean: The Path to Darkness  
Chapter 2  
  
Apon arrival on the ship, they were ushered into the captain's office.  
  
On every wall there were maps. Maps of everywhere; Europe, the Carribean, the Americas, Australia; many of which they doubted even existed.  
  
"Now lads, you two must be brothers. You're the spitting image of each other." began Jack.  
  
"Yes. May I ask what you plan to do with us?" asked Bonne.  
  
"Yes you may ask. You will come with us to Port Royal. I must hear about where you come from. You don't just pick up an accent like that." said Jack taking a shotting a glass of rum.  
  
Both Bonne and Tate turned pink.  
  
"Well..." Tate stammered. "We're from Holland."  
  
"Thats what my man Anaconda suspected. He took your jacket which I have right here, young Tate. Now I'm pretty smart but what on earth does this say?" Jack said holding up the jacket so that the lining was visible.  
  
Tate cleared his throut. "It says Mein livling, Hollande. And that is the Flag of the Netherlands. It means My Dear, Holland. "  
  
Bonne shot daggers at Tate. "What is that doing here?"  
  
"I found it when we left and I liked it."  
  
"Thats a political slogan you apicop (Dutch)." Bonne frowned.  
  
"Well, I still like it."  
  
Jack was still sitting behind his desk and looking up at them and when they noticed this, they immediately sotpped jibbering.  
  
"Well as fascinating as that is..." Jack paused to gauge their responses "you two should go now and get some rest."  
  
"May we go and get our vittles from our boats?" asked Tate stupidly.  
  
"I'm afraid its a little late for that. We are a sail. But I had one of my men get them for you. I must ask you one more question. How does this work?" asked Jack holding up the astrolobe.  
  
Tate smiled "This is an astorlobe. You can find out your position by the stars with this thing." he began.  
  
"We better get some sleep." Bonne inturupted "Once you get him started on this thing he can go on for hours." Bonne whispered to Jack. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Carribean: The Path to Darkness  
Chapter 3  
  
"Time to get up!" Anaconda shook the two boys.  
  
They groaned as the light reached their eyes. It was still morning. They were down the island and stopped near Port Royal.  
  
"Gather your things and get in a boat." Anaconda pointed to the small crowd of boats in the water. They were rowing into Port Royal.  
  
Bonne and Tate sat next to each other in a row boat with three other men. They rotated rowing, but when Tate went to sit down, Jack said "Nonsense child, you can't row. We want to get in before it becomes dark again." Tate, stunned, sat back down in the stern.  
  
"Wouldn't want to make those soft hand rough would we." joked one of the crew. They rest of the men laughed.  
  
----------------  
  
They walked along the fresh boardwalk of Port Royal. It bustled with people. Many young men like them. A unusually large number of young men like them.  
  
"Well mates, this is were we part for now." said Jack, slapping Tate on the back.  
  
Bonne and Tate looked up at the grinning pirate with black braids and gold teeth.  
  
"I hope you finally make something of yourselves now that you're away from home. Savvy?" said Jack "And remember me, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack strolled away, grabbing a lady every now and then and pinching money as he headed for the nearest tavern.  
  
---------------  
  
Walking along the bright building and now on the cobblestone paths. A man in a red army coat came up to them.  
  
"Well lads, you sure are going the wrong way." he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Bonne.  
  
"The Academy is back that way." he said pointin to seven o'clock.  
  
"The Academy?"  
  
"Well you must not be from these parts, but why else would you be here? Every young man is heading for the Academy now. Let me take you there."  
  
Bonne and Tate shrugged their shoulders. "Lets check this out, we can always get out of it." whispered Bonne to Tate. Tate nodded his head.  
  
"I am Leuitenant Lewis." Dramatically introduced the rather large and graying man in the red jacket.  
  
"I am Bonne, and this is my brother Tate." trying to hold himself from imitating the Leuitenant, introduced Bonne.  
  
"Well you two sure are a looking nice n' strong. I'm sure you'll get in easily. But just a question. Where are yous fellows from?" he asked.  
  
They sighed. "Dutch Carribean." answered Tate, no smile.  
  
"Oh, of course. Its the accent. You spend enough time in this joint and you'll all be a talking like the likes of me."  
  
"Good." Bonne forced a fake smile. "Great."  
  
--------------  
  
The Academy was a large stone colonial building and was part of the military fort of Port Royal. They were applying for a military Academy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Carribean: The Path to Darkness  
Chapter 4  
  
Young men were lined up around the perimeter of the large military academy. The white colonial sytle building was connected to the citadel and was higher up in the city.  
  
There were many men, some older than them, some younger than them.  
  
They stood on the line which moved quickly to their relief. They were asked to sign their names, their father's name and where they were from. Questions would be asked latter.  
  
They stood in a great hall with all the others appyling. When everyone was in they were adressed by someone who was evidently of high importance.  
  
"Good afternoon young prospects. I am Comodore Norrington. I welcome you all, but I regret to say that I will not meet even half of you. Firstly you will have a physical examination, then those that are selected shall have an interview with one of my captains." said Comodore Norrington as he gestured to the dozen men to his left "I will ask that you all line up for one of the physicians outside in the courtyard. Food and drink will be provided at tea for those who pass the examination. I bid you good luck."  
  
Tate swallowed. A physical? An examination? Was he ready for this? Bonne must have sensed his sudden aprehension because he smiled "Not to worry, we'll stick together of course." as he led him out into the sun with his hand on his little brother's back.  
  
Tate went first to the physician when his turn in line came. He stepped into the small room. The doctor was sitting on a stool with a note book and quill in hand. Spectacles rested on his nose and he looked up to Tate when he entered. Tate straigtened up and puffed out his chest, he was proud that he was bigger than the doctor.  
  
"Well, well. Lets take a peak. Please sit down." the doctor motioned to the bed.  
  
Tate sat down and the doctor took out a series of instruments which Tate had never seen before.  
  
"What are these for?" said Tate with a look of pure horror on his face as the doctor put on goggles which had microscope oculars for lens and peered closer to Tate.  
  
"Not to worry," the doctor chuckled "I'm just checking for lice, malnutrution, healthy eyes, ears, throut. You know the drill."  
  
Tate of course did not know the drill but did as the doctor requested.  
  
"Very good. You seem to be in very good shape young man. But may I measure your head?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well just for the good of science. It is very intersting to see how the head grows."  
  
"Why would my head grow? I'm full grown now. I'm sixteen." asked Tate, getting quite annoyed now.  
  
"Your head may grow during your term at the academy, if you go into the academy. It is scientifically interesting thats all."  
  
Tate agreed, not quite sure why, but never the less he allowed the strange doctor to measure his head. He then opened a leather bound book and seemed to write alot of things. What he could have been writing Tate could not imagine. All he had was one number. The doctor then gave Tate a slip of paper with checks and numbers and sent him out of the room.  
  
Tate was then directed to a man dressed in a red jacket and clean pressed shirt and pants. The perfect example of what the academy would create.  
  
He was still unsure. He wondered if he should go home, but this seemed to be a good start for a life away from home. The academy could provide a basis for a future job, and an intermediate step between home and life on his own.  
  
He found himself standing in a line with a number of other young men. He was no longer in sight of his brother but around him the other men seemed just as alone as he did. Well some of them at least. Behind him in the line stood a group who all seemed to be well off. They all wore fine coats with embroidery and fancy stitching, and were talking loudly about the others around them. They jostled and punched playfully but when they spotted Tate looking at them, a frown crossed their faces.  
  
"What are you looking at?", at this Tate quickly turned away as he found where the line was leading, and collected a uniform and various articles and effects.  
  
"I can't beleive riff raff like this will be in the same classes as us."  
  
"I know, no standards anymore."  
  
"Well someone has to die when we fight pirates."  
  
"Haha, of course. When we're captains that is."  
  
"I cannot wait till I meet a real pirate. I bet they are real vile. No manners, no morals. Father says that what happens to poor men who can't raise themselves in the real world, or those bastard immigrants. I'd like to whip them into shape real well when I get the chance."  
  
They stood in a group now, not following the directions given to them to head to a dorm, chatting. One, which looked like the leader, said nothing. He was not the tallest or the shortest, he did not wear a dark blue coat like the rest, but a bright lighter blue jacket. He looked about taking in all the others who looked so lost, with a smug look on his face. The supremacy was evident. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pirates of the Carribean: The Path to Darkness  
Chapter 5  
  
Bonne had been sent throught the same process as Tate; physical, get effects, go to dorm.  
  
He walked up the winding stone staircase, in his arms were a red jacket, two shirts, two slacks, a belt and socks and shoes. Weapons would not be provided untill training began. However, he still had his gun in his belt and his sword on his hip. He looked at some of the boys. They could only be described as boys. They looked like they had never had a hard day or a care in the world. He looked down at his calloused hands and dirty clothes. He felt so native, so old, so washed up already. His body was the same age as these boys, yet he could have been thirty years older than them in mind.  
  
He would attend a number of classes taught by various specialest in their fields, like nautical warfare, tactical warfare, land warfare, combat - sword, gun, manual, fitness. These classes would take place six days a week, there would be events and free time. Then there would be training and classes again.  
  
As soon as he placed his clothes on the bed in the small room that be his for the next three years, a bell was rung and everyone hussled outside to the courtyard in the middle of the dorm complex.  
  
They congreated infront of the grayed man who had rung the bell towards one end of the courtyard.  
  
The man cleared his throat "Excuse me... pardon me...please be quiet..."  
  
He was interupted by a large man "Shut up you mangly greens."  
  
Immediately they hushed up.  
  
The silver man began to speak again. "Thank-you my dear sir. This everyone is Captain Alan and I, well I am the old, well the very old, general of Port Royal. I am Sir William Wollcombe."  
  
If it was possibly it became even more quiet. It was not because they were not supposed to speak but they could not even if they wanted to. This man was a legend. It was wonders that he was even alive still.  
  
"I will be, your tactics proffesor and I will also teach with the sword fight, but I may not be much help anymore in that aspect." said Sir Wollcombe, he spoke very slowly and softly.  
  
"You uhh other professors are as followed" he continued pulling a list out of his pocket "Captain Connaought, will teach nautical warfare, Captain Bosch is, I think this says, what does this say Captain Alan? Ahh yes it says land warfare, and Captain Alan will of course lead you in the physical aspect of your education and entrance into the English Navy of the Carribean Force. Classes will begin tomorrow at 6 sharp. You have the night free for the town."  
  
The two men then exited into the maze of columns which held up the massive building. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tate and his two new friends ran out of the building excited for their free time and the small collection of coins which jingled in their pockets. His new friends were Thomas and Solomon, two kids of the same age of sixteen from Port Royal. They led Tate to the tavern to drink and be merry untill they dragged themselves to back to bed and them up again in the morning.  
  
They walked, no strolled, no pretty much strutted into the tavern showing off their new clean red jackets. They went straight to a table and order up a round of drinks. Tate leaned back in his chair with a mug in one hand and another pushing his hair off his face. He quickly found himself lying on the floor with a much larger man sitting on him sipping delicatley at his beer.  
  
"Well don't look so shocked lad, I knew you'd try to find me again, cept this time there's a bloody building on the island." It was Captain Jack Sparrow who sat squarely grinning.  
  
"Geroph me!" managed Tate who could barely breath.  
  
"Ooh right, where are my manners." said Jack. He picked up the chair and put his foot on his chest. He stuck out his hand to Thomas and Solomon, "Hello there, I am the Captain Jack Sparrow." as he took off his had with a flourished bow.  
  
Thomas and Solomon grinned ear to ear and stuck out their hands and Tate got up off the floor.  
  
"Well, you never told me you planned on going over to the dark side did you now?" said Jack apparently hurt as he noticed Tate's red jacket, "Thought you'd tell me after you arrested me and stole my ship for your own did you."  
  
"Of course not Jack, I mean Captain. I'd do no such thing. But I will turn you in for theft if you do not return my drink."  
  
"My dear, would I ever steal from a child? Well mabye I would, but you're not a child of course." said Jack handing back an empty glass.  
  
Tate just gaped back at him but was prepared to go buy another drink.  
  
"Haha, I'll get you another drink." said Jack laughing and he grabbed a drink off a passing waand told her to put it on his tab. He got a slap from this. The bird-like lady with her breasts hanging out said "Your tab has naougt been payed ever. Don't ya give me ya'll shit."  
  
Another waitress, this one quite on the heavy side came up and slapped him too, "So thats why you don't be have givin me tips a any more."  
  
"Mabye, this isn't quite the place for me." said Jack defensively. He swaggered out the doors and half the bar left with him.  
  
Many drinks latter, the three crawled out of the tavern. It was pitch black out, windows were closed an lights were out.  
  
"I never quite realised how different Port Royal *hic* looks when everythings been painted black." Solomon managed to form.  
  
"I think we should paint it a nicer color." said Thomas.  
  
"I think it should be red, like our jackets." said Tate.  
  
"I think thats a good idea." said Thomas.  
  
They went down to the shipyard, the only way they got there was because it was all down hill to get there, where they found lots of paint, including red paint. They grabbed three cans of paint, but paintbrushes eluded them as they were secretly hidden on the shelf.  
  
They ran back along the docks and spilled paint all along as they went. They ran up and down the streets aimlessly, writing words and pictures and just red on every door with their hands and wall laughing the whole time.  
  
They somehow found themselves back to their beds and went to sleep for what to them seemed for but five minutes. Truth be told, they didn't get much more than ten minutes. 


	7. Chapter 7

Pirates of the Carribean: The Path to Darkness  
Chapter 7  
  
Six o'clock, bright and early. The bell rang loud six times. Bonne rolled out of bed. Rolled could be the only word as he fell flat on his but on the hard wood floor. He pulled on his pants and shirt and grabbed his jacket as he walked out the door. Out in the star where the five hallways met was a large basin of water with different levles of water and wash towels neatly piled around ready for use. He washed his face slowly because the water was cold and he was not yet awake. Hopefully the puffyness from under his eyes would go away. He had had a long night talking to Sir Wollcombe. He had not had beer to drink. Out from under his shirt came his necklace. He quickly stuffed the medalion back in his shirt and hurried out to the courtyard to join the congregation.  
  
Captain Bosch stood at the bell. He was not old, but not young, he was not tall, but not short, his hair was not light but not dark. His face though was stern, not soft.  
  
"Gentlemen. I hope you had a good night. I know that some of you most certainly did." said the captain, pausing for dramatic effect. Late comers strolled in, quite more disheaveled. Even more late comers came in, dressed properly.  
  
"Some of you seem to have taken your liberty last night quite abit too far. Some of you went rampaging, most likely intoxinated, around Prot Royal and have disgraced our Academy, before classes have even begun!" he began again. The students shuffled around and some looked down just realising quite how fascinating their shoes were.  
  
Tate quickly put his hand in his pocket. They were still red. He had barely gotten dressed and outside this morning, and had not had time to wash his hands since he had been throwing up the whole time. He felt disgusting and dirty. He would be caught. They all would. The King's Men always got their man. But all the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't prepare him for his punishment.  
  
Tate, Thomas and Solomon, waited nervously outside Sir Wollcombe's office. Captain Bosch opened the door. To their surprise smoke wafted out of the room and they saw Sir Wollcombe himself sitting on a large pillow on his desk, with his legs crossed and palms facing up like a diety himself. It was an odd site indeed.  
  
"Pardon me Sir, but I have the three young houligans here for their punishment Sir." interupted Captain Bosch.  
  
"Very well, send them in." said Sir Wollcombe opening one eye. "Aha, this must be the late Master Tate if I'm not wrong. You look just like your brother."  
  
Tate blushed slightly but quickly turned pale again. He swallowed. He had nothing he could say. This was it.  
  
Sir Wollcombe looked towards Captain Bosch, "Well I think we should lock these young ruffrians up for two nights, do you not concure Captain?" he did not wait for a response, "Now leave us, I will have a little talk with them now." he said as he got up off his desk. He paced around untill Captain Bosch left the room with a smart salute and bow. He immediately sat down on his cushion the moment the door clicked shut. "Dreadful man that Captain, no personality what so ever. All work and no fun. So what do you kids have to say for yourselves?"  
  
They opened their mouthes to begin but were interupted "I let you kids go off easy you know. I let you of real nice and easy. Make a fool of the King's Navy I will. They'll have to clean up this whole mess of yours while you sit nice and cool in a jail cell."  
  
They opened their mouthes and gaped. It was genius. It was brilliant. It was so nice of him.  
  
"But... why?" Solomon ventured to ask "Why us?"  
  
"Well you kids are lucky you picked the right ones to be friends with. I talked to your brother yesterday night Tate, brilliant boy. He'll become something I tell you and I don't mean no Commodore or Governor. He's a regular genius. Not too fond of Britain though. Much like myself. I'v always been sceptical of those things that you hear about but never see. Or one person having so much power. Its not right. But now I'm rambling on. Go on and have a nice couple of easy days, but don't tell the others I'm such a softy, might turn Port Royal into a bloody Tortuga, now there's a town that you kids can paint red any day." 


	8. Chapter 8

Pirates of the Carribean: The Path to Darkness  
Chapter 8  
  
The three of them sat there in the cell with just an old bone. The dog had long gone, it had died and the Commodore had let to train a new so the Officer was in charge of the keys. Bloody shame.  
  
"I'll come back and get you out two days from the morning." said the Officer.  
  
"Can we get some food in here?" asked Solomon grinning.  
  
The Officer hit the bars and the three laughed, "You're lucky if I'll be a lettin' you out of here!" he growled quite angry.  
  
"Of course, but an hounourable uniformed man such as yourself would surley let us out on time...unless of course you're busy with the rest of the Navy scrubing the decks."  
  
"Show some respect youngster. I am Officer Lewis, I can leave you in here as long as I please." said Officer Lewis who's anger was growing.  
  
"You're not Officer Lewis!" said Tate quickly and shocked "Unless of course you've lost alot of weight!" remembering the fat slurring man who had got them into this mess in the beginning.  
  
"That would be my father, and that would be enough." said Officer Lewis fuming now and storming out of dreary hallway.  
  
They laughed but in a corner of their minds they wondered if the maltempered officer would indeed let them out again. They chatted together untill the night was pitch black. They were interupted by angry voice, and the yells of other prisoners, but as the red sun rose, the halls became deadly silent and they drifted into sleep.  
  
They slept and joked around the next twenty-four hours. They scratched their names on the walls with pebles and continued to write things such as 'Lewis is a louse' and 'S.O.S.'. The morning they were to be set free they slept in, no point of rushing back to classes. They got up and stretched, sleeping on the stone floor had left them sore and Thomas couldn't turn his neck.  
  
"Hey, Officer Lewis! You can come and let us out now!" Solomon yelled through the bars grinning from ear to ear "Officer?"  
  
Officer Lewis did not come. No one came. The prison was quiet the whole day. Not even the wind mad a sound. It was a still humid day. The time ticked away slowly and the waiting was eating them up.  
  
Darkness had set again, they groaned and moaned and would randomly yell out for someone to come and let them out so they could go back home and to a real bed.  
  
"Someone, please get me out of here!!" yelled Thomas banging his head on the metal bars.  
  
This last plead was answered by large booms. They ran to the small window only to view bursts of lights and loud thuds and explosions coming from what could only be a ship in the harbour of Port Royal. A small explosion and they were lying on the floor. A canon ball had broken through the wall and throught two others, leaving them covered in debris and shaking. Solomon lay on the ground tears streaming down his eyes, in shock. 


	9. Chapter 9

Pirates of the Carribean: The Path to Darkness  
Chapter 9  
  
Tate was the first to gain his bearings again. He stumbled to the large hole which had once been the wall. He looked out, to his right, the Union Jack was flying, still attatched to the wall and slightly blackened. He looked out to the harbour now shimmering reds and golds of the flames. The wind had picked up and the sky was cloudy.  
  
He walked back to the bars, Solomon was quite alright, physically, but Thomas, he lay with his face up to the ceiling, blood dripping from the side of his mouth and a large sharp stone pretruding from his chest. Solomon hovered in the corner, not daring to go near his fallen friend. Tate would not go near him either. The large brown eyes were still open, but neither would close them. Tate decisevly grabbed Solomon by the shirt and they quickly went out to the hall since the barred doors had been blasted open too.  
  
They had no idea where they were. They quickly hopped, jumped, skipped down the long row of cells. No one was to be seen. Not one guard, not one prisoner. They were free now, they had technically been free for awhile, but they Tate still worried that a guard would jump them. Or even worse the mal tempered Officer Lewis.  
  
They took a number of turns and began down another corridor, the last door on the right was ajar and light radiated out of it. Tate slowly pushed open the door, dozens of candles lit the room. It was a very light room, in mostly creams and whites. It was the office of a high ranking official obviously. As they entered, they gasped and froze.  
  
A pool of crimson reflected the candles drenching the light carpet. Hanging above it was Officer Lewis. Hanging by a rope from the rafters. Large cuts were all over his body and a toppled chair and knife lay also with the same red tinge to them.  
  
Horrors of all. They left the room much slower than they entered, not because they did not want to leave of course. Their feet were heavy and each wanted to be the first to leave. They quickly ran up the winding stair case at the end of the hall. Higher and higher they climbed, exhausted. At the top was the door, open to the street.  
  
"Quickly we have to get out of here." said Tate heaving.  
  
"No, the pirates are out there, its safer here." said Solomon, surveiling the fights and taking in the screams.  
  
"Well draw your sword, and don't let them catch you."  
  
"No I'm not going out there. You're crazy."  
  
"Fine." said Tate finally after a pause, too exasperated to care anymore. He hated the people here, frightened, or foolish, or dead, or too good for him. He needed real people. He saw men who were his classmates fighting with rouge pirates and dying. Did they really think an untrained soldier could fight against these killers. The thought made him smile.  
  
As he turned the corner, running, not quite sure where, but running away from that evil thought, he clashed straight into another running man. He fell straight back whereas the other remained staning with his cutlass on his neck.  
  
"Well, well, Master Tate! What interesting situations you seem to get yourself into." It was Captain Jack Sparrow, obviously he had been swaggering around the corner, not running.  
  
"Oh Jack, thank god its you!"  
  
"I don't know if I'm your best bet kiddo, mabye you would have prefered to run into Cap'n Alan, oh wait, now that won't be happen'in any time soon now though." said the Captain with a devilish grin as he helped Tate to his feet. "You seem to be lost though, the fighting is this a way, don't ye want to be killin' all the nasty pirates?"  
  
"No need, I think I'll be quitting this joint."  
  
"Good, I don't need a strong lad like you killing off my crew now do I?"  
  
"You're crew.." Tate stammered.  
  
"Of course my crew, the kicked me out of the tavern and then that nasty silly Governor thought he should hang me. Now if the Governor was still that old man Swann, I wouldn't have to go and blow up this nice pretty little port, but someone's got to drink all the rum around here. Come on now, since you'll be a free loadin' and I'll be a needin' some new hands, why don't ye come an' join me for some rrrrrum."  
  
"I don't think thats too bad at all."  
  
"Now thats what I like te here. Smart move, no good turnin' down a proposition from meh, or ye wouldn't be able te tell anyone about your run in wit' me."  
  
Tate gulped, Jack was still after all a pirate. He strolled down the boulevarde with the enemy, and the crew joined behind them as they made their way to the docks.  
  
"Tate! Tate!" someone called.  
  
Tate quickly spun around, it was his brother. He smiled and waved back.  
  
Bonne quickly ran up to him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm joining the crew. It wouldn't have worked out at the academy anyways, you know that."  
  
"But you swore alligance to them. Have you no pride, no honour?"  
  
"Of course I do, but this time I decide where it lies. I will do nothing for them."  
  
"Then stay for me."  
  
Tate stared into his brother's eyes, he knew that he loved him. A hand slowly wrapped around his shoulder, "Come on, can't spend the night unless in jail." He turned away and was envelopped by the crew onto the ship with black sails which sailed away in the light of the high full moon. 


End file.
